This disclosure relates to toughened solder for downhole applications, methods of manufacture thereof and articles comprising the same.
Metallic solders are generally used for bonding various components in electronic systems that are used in the downhole exploration and excavation of hydrocarbons. These metallic solders undergo embrittlement at the high temperatures encountered downhole. The high temperatures downhole facilitate the formation of intermetallics in the solder, which drive the embrittlement of the solder. It is desirable to prevent or to control this embrittlement to increase the life cycle of electronic systems.